Draco Malfoy: Geboren am 14 Februar
by IndigoGirl
Summary: Draco spricht über sein Leben als Lucius Malfoys Sohn. Seine Kindheit und sein Heranwachsen, seine Relation zu seinen Eltern und Umwelt.


**Vorwort**

Diese Fanfiction wurde von mir am 6. Dezember 2002 begonnen und ich bin stolz sie jetzt am 29.Juli 2003 endlich abgeschlossen zu haben. ^.^ Zwischenzeitlich hat sie mir viel Arbeit und Sorgen bereitet, doch nun bin ich eigentlich sehr zufrieden. Das Ende stand seit etwa der dritten Seite so fest, wie es jetzt geschrieben ist. Ich hoffe, es lädt zum Diskutieren und Spekulieren ein. 

Geschrieben habe ich diese Interpretation Dracos Leben ausschließlich zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen und der Lust etwas komplett neues auszuprobieren, doch nun widme ich sie meiner Freundin, die ich vor einem Jahr noch zu „Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" zwingen musste, die aber jetzt ebenso verrückt danach ist, wie ich selbst. 

Wer diese Geschichte liest, möge bitte immer im Gedächtnis behalten, dass ich HP nur zu meinem Vergnügen lese, diese Bücher zwar heiß und innig liebe, aber dennoch nur ungenügendes Wissen darüber besitze, da ich jemand bin, der sich nebensächliche ( aber auch wichtige ) Fakten nur sehr schwer merken kann. Daher bitte ich Fehler bezüglich der Timeline und/ oder mangelndem Hintergrundwissen großzügig zu übersehen.

Last, but not least: Wie selbstverständlich jeder weiß, gehören Draco und die Personen, welche er erwähnt nicht mir ( auch wenn ich nicht nein sagen würde, stünde er morgen vor meiner Tür ^.^) Nur Dr. Sterling ist meine eigene Kreation, wobei es dem geneigten Leser überlassen bleibt, ob es sich dabei um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelt.

Danksagungen gehen an meine Freunde, die mich unterstützt und gelobt haben 

( Danke!!) 

Wer sich mit den lateinischen Ausdrücken etwas schwer tut, soll sich bitte bei mir melden. Ich denke aber, da alle Phrasen zuvor oder gleich danach auf Deutsch wiederholt werden und es nichts für den weiteren Verlauf wichtiges ist, kann man sich den Zusammenhang erschließen oder es einfach als Dracos Spleen abtun und ignorieren *smile*

Musik: während des Schreibens bevorzugte ich, vor allem auf den letzten Seiten Apocalyptica, ansonsten aber auch Sarah Brightman ( weil ich dazu immer schreiben kann ) und Nirvanas „Smells Like Teen Spirit", welches ich sehr passend für die Mentalität auf jener Art von Treffen halte, welche Draco gegen Anfang erwähnt und der Langeweile Ausdruck verleiht, die er konstant empfindet. Auch gerne gehört: „Sinking" von Jj72 oder „Chop Suey" von System Of A Down. 

**Draco Malfoy**

Geboren am 14. Februar 

**__**

_~_

Es hatte droben der allmächtige Vater

Vom reinen Feuerhimmel, wo er sitzt,

hoch über aller Höhe thronend, nun

zu seinen eignen Werken hin sein Auge,

und deren Werken, niederwärts gesenkt,

um sie mit einem Mal zu überschauen:

Dich standen um ihn her, wie Sternensaat,

des Himmels hohe Heiligkeiten alle

und nahmen unsagbare Seligkeit

aus seinem Anblick auf; zu seiner Rechten,

von einem Strahlenmeer erleuchtet, saß

das Bildnis seines Ruhms, sein einziger Sohn.

_~_

Sitzung I 

Name: Malfoy

Vorname: Draco

Geboren am: 14. Feb.

Wohnort: ...

„Hey."

_"H- Hallo. __Draco, nehme ich an."_

„Mein Name ist Dr. Sterling, setz dich doch." 

„Ich finde es sehr ungewöhnlich, dass wir uns treffen. Denn üblicherweise therapiere ich nur solche Patie~"

„Ich bin kein Patient, da ich mich weder körperlich krank, noch geistig krank fühle."

„Darüber kann ich noch nicht urteilen; du bist das erste Mal hier und ich weiß nur das, was ich deiner Akte entnehmen kann und daraus schließe ich, dass du durchaus sowohl körperlich und geistig vollkommen in Ordnung bist."

„Dann bezeichnen sie mich auch bitte nicht so. Und was alles weitere betrifft... ich bin nur hier, weil ich es muss, wie ihnen sicher bekannt ist. Das ist kein Freizeitvergnügen für mich."

„Gut. Ist es okay für dich, dass ich einige Fragen stelle? Über deine Familie, Freunde... dein Leben." 

„Meinetwegen, sie kriegen es ja so oder so heraus."

„Schon, doch aus deinem Mund kann ich mir ein klareres und objektiveres Bild machen." 

„Wie kann es denn objektiv sein, wenn sie es von mir selbst hören?"

„Es ist insofern objektiver, da ich so genau erfahre, wie sich deine Persönlichkeit verhält oder wie du dich selbst siehst."

„Ein Test also."

„Wenn du es unbedingt so sehen willst... mir wäre der Ausdruck „Kennen lernen" lieber." 

„Egal, fangen sie an."

_„Gut. Dein Name?"_

„Draco Lucius Malfoy. Geboren am 14. Februar, dem Tag der Liebe, wie unheimlich passend, verband meine Eltern doch ein leidenschaftliches Band angeborener Distanz und Arroganz."

„Weiter. Die nächste Frage muss lauten: ‚Du scheinst Probleme mit deinen Eltern zu haben. Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nein, falsch, die nächste Frage lautet: auf welche Schule gingst du?" 

„Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Sehr nett dort. Ausgesprochen nett."

„Und jetzt?" 

„Was, und jetzt?"

„Was tust du nun?" 

„Ich lebe."

„Ich bin Zuhause und speise am Tisch meines Vaters, spucke auf die Teppiche meiner Mutter und amüsiere mich auf Kosten der Familienehre. Klingt nach Fun, oder?"

„Und nein, sonst mache ich derzeit nichts. Die Bücher sind leer. Meine Konten sind voll und die Hallen in unserem Haus sind gigantisch."

„Hast du Freunde?" 

„Wie interessant, dass sie die Frage so formulieren. Andere hätten sie vermutlich gar nicht gestellt. Oder anders."

„Wie?" 

„Was machen deine Freunde... gehst du auch manchmal weg... der ganze Mist, den ihr doch Ach so gebildeten Psychiater von euch gebt."

„Und? Tust du das? Gehst du mit deinen Freunden weg? Was machen sie? Oder hast du überhaupt keine?"

„Natürlich habe ich Freunde. Keine Ahnung wie viele... manchmal sind wir wochenlang weg. Irgendwo an der Küste; in einem Ferienhaus von einem unserer alten Herren. Schwelgen in epikureischen Sinnesfreuden. Secundum naturam vivere. Amüsieren uns, trinken, lachen, schlafen."

„Alleine?" 

„Einige von uns ja; ich nicht."

„Was gefällt dir daran?" 

„Was mir daran gefällt? Keine Eltern, keine Kontrolle. Libertas. Niemand, der seine Nase in meine Angelegenheiten steckt. Einfach tun und lassen, was ich will. Keine leeren Gänge, tote Hallen und kalte Gemächer. Kein Schweigen, keine Sitten."

_„Hast du derzeit eine feste Freundin?"_

„Nein. Aber wozu? Wozu eine Puppe, dumm und nachgiebig, an meinem Arm hängend, zu mir aufschauend und mich anbetend? Jemand, der etwas von mir erwartet und Anforderungen an mich stellt? Nein, die anderen brauchen so etwas vielleicht um Spaß zu haben, ihr Selbstwertgefühl zu steigern und ihre eigene Eitelkeit aufzupolieren. Ich nicht. Alles, was ich brauche ist ein Körper am Abend, mich abzulenken von Gedanken, die in meinem Hirn rasen, von der verdammten Stille, die in meinen Ohren dröhnt. Ein anschmiegsamer, lebendiger Körper, der mich zur Reaktion zwingt, mich fühlen lässt, mich erschöpft, so dass ich traumlos schlafen kann. Ein warmer Körper am Morgen, damit ich das Eis nicht spüre, das durch meine Adern kriecht, den Frost, der sich bis in meine Kapillaren ausstreckt und mich erstarren lässt."

„Warum sehen sie mich so an?"

„Ich denke nach." 

„Denken sie bitte schneller nach, ich habe nicht vor länger als eine halbe Stunde hier zu verschwenden."

_„Was sind das für Träume?"_

„Träume?"

„Du hast Träume erwähnt. Träume, die du nicht haben willst." 

„Träume eben. Wer will schon Träume?"

„Infirmitas animi. Ein Zeichen von Feigheit."

„Wie kann es sich um Feigheit handeln, wenn man sich seinen Ängsten stellen muss. Die Träume zu meiden, das ist Feigheit."

_„Erzähle mir noch einmal von deinen Freunden."_

„Was gibt es da zu erzählen? Haben sie selbst keine, dass sie so fragen?"

„Doch ich habe welche. Erst du, dann ich." 

„Danke, ich verzichte."

„Zwei von ihnen kenne ich schon seit der Schule... Sie sind so hohl, dass es hallt, wenn man ihnen ins Ohr flüstert. Sie tun alles, was ich sage. Schon immer ist es so gewesen; links und rechts, plumpen, stupiden Statuen gleichend, weichen sie nicht von meiner Seite. Beispiel grenzenloser Fidelitas. Ich weiß nicht einmal, weshalb ich es dulde. Gewohnheit, Indifferenz. Macht. Ich kann sie kontrollieren, sie sind abhängig von mir. Genau wie bei Puppen ziehe ich an den unsichtbaren Fäden, lasse sie tanzen, springen, lachen. Sie sind amüsant. Die anderen sind Söhne der Geschäftspartner meines Vaters. Alle gebildet in der Dunklen Kunst. Alle tragen sie dieselbe Krankheit: Vanitas. Es war schwer in ihre Reihen zu gelangen. Ihre Achtung und ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen. Zu hoch erachten sie sich selbst, zu gering erachten sie andere. Doch ich habe es vollbracht, ihre eigene schwarze Moral gebrochen. Ausgenutzt, dass ihre Schwäche sie blind machte, ihre Intelligenz veröden ließ und die Langeweile sie in Besitz nahm. Wenn sie wollten könnten sie mir gefährlich werden, doch mit jedem Geschenk, das ihre Eltern ihnen in den geöffneten Rachen werfen, schwindet dieses Risiko. Und so verbringen wir die Wochenenden in fröhlichem Sein."

_„Du verachtest sie."_

„Wie könnte ich nicht?! Sie sind widerlich... schwache und willenlose Kreaturen, kriechend und ergeben, ohne dass sie es wahrhaben. Ihr ganzes Leben und Streben auf ihr eigenes Vergnügen ausgerichtet, sind sie eine Schande für unsere Gesellschaft; ihr ganzes Gebaren, ihre seichten Worte... lallende Zungen, träge Gedanken. Natürlich verachte ich sie. Doch nicht für das, was sie sind, sondern für das, was sie nicht sind. Sie haben alles. Die notwendige Erziehung, gepflegte Geistesschärfe, lebendiger Verstand, eingepackt in silberne Watte aus Familienstolz und Mutterliebe." 

„_Warum bist du dann mit ihnen zusammen? Warum fährst du mit ihnen in Urlaub, ziehst mit ihnen um die Häuser?"_

„Warum? Soviele Gründe; alle liegen auf der Hand. Sehen sie sie nicht?"

„Es mag durchaus sein, dass ich deine Beweggründe kenne, doch ich bin nicht hier, Fragen zu beantworten, sondern sie zu stellen."

„Ich vergaß, ich bin ja der Patient. Sie haben Glück, dass ich gerade großes Mitteilungsbedürfnis habe. Doch merken sie sich: einen Malfoy zwingt man nicht."

„Gut, dann haben wir etwas gemeinsam." 

„Bitte nicht."

„Drei Gründe. Erstens: Gewohnheit, wie alles was ich tue. Zweitens: Ablenkung und Amüsement. Drittens: Mein Vater."

„Alles was du tust, ist bestimmt durch die Gewohnheit?" 

„Natürlich, lebenslanges Training. Und glauben sie mir, das Haus meines Vaters ist ein überaus exquisiter Exerzierplatz. Ein Minenfeld voll alter, strenger Sitte. Eine Schlangengrube neuer, willkürlicher Regeln, ein Kugelregen kalter Worte und beißendem Schmerz. Zwangsläufig lernt man alles zu vermeiden, was missfällt und anstößt. Jeden Tag wird man sicherer und angepasster."

„Warum lächelst du?" 

„Weil ich nicht weinen kann."

„Draco numquam flere." 

Sitzung I Ende 

_~_

**Sitzung II**

"Komm rein. Ich freue mich, dass ich dich wiedersehe."

„Das glaube ich ihnen sogar."

„Kann ich?"

„Bitte nicht in meinem Büro. Nichtraucherzone." 

„Keine Zigarette, keine Antwort."

_„Fein. Ich zwinge dich nicht zu antworten. Doch du zwingst mich auch nicht. Ich bin nicht dein Vater, der dir alles gibt, was du wünscht."_

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, dass ich lache, aber sie haben einen ganz erstaunlichen Sinn für Humor. Sarkasmus in Reinform."

_„Danke. Können wir anfangen?"_

"Wenn ich meine Zigarette habe."

_„Dann hoffe ich, deine Geduld ist so lang, wie deine Zunge scharf und deine Worte hoffnungslos sind."_

„Finden sie es heraus."

...

...

...

...

„Eine dreiviertel Stunde in Schweigen zu verbringen... wirklich erstaunlich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das fertig bringst. Doch es zeugt weder von ungewöhnlicher Geduld, noch von ungewöhnlichem Stolz, sondern nur von äußert dummen Starrsinn und beschämender Infantilität."

„Ihre Kooperationsbereitschaft ist noch erstaunlicher als ihr Humor." 

_„Auf Wiederseh' n. Bis nächste Woche."_

„Vielleicht... eher jedoch nicht."

**Sitzung II Ende**

_~_

**Sitzung III**

_„Sieh mal einer an, wenn das nicht Mr. Malfoy ist..."_

„Behalten sie ihren Spott für sich."

„Was hat sie bewogen, doch wieder hierher zu kommen? War es ihr Lehrer oder ihre eigene freie Entscheidung?" ****

„Es war meine eigene Disceptatio. Mein „Lehrer" kann mich ebenso wenig zu etwas zwingen, das ich nicht tun will, wie sie. Niemand kann das."

„Außer dein Vater, nehme ich an." „Wie geht es dir?" 

„Wunderbar, hervorragend. Es ging mir noch nie besser."

„Das ist toll. Wirklich toll..." „Du hast an deinem ersten Tag hier etwas gesagt, dass mich nachdenklich gemacht hat..." 

„Sieh an. Und das wäre?"

_„Dass ein Grund für dein Zusammensein mit vielen verschieden Mädchen ~"_

„Sie meinen Promiskuität?"

_„... die Ablenkung von unerwünschten Gedanken und der „dröhnenden" Stille ist. Was sind das für Gedanken?"_

„Warum habe ich so eine Frage erwartet? Ich meine, das ist doch genau der Scheiß, den ihr Psychiater so gern von euch gebt!"

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was du über die Frage denkst. Ich will lediglich, dass du sie beantwortest. Was sind das für Gedanken, erkläre sie mir."

„Gedanken, die man nicht denk, Gedankendelikt."

„Welche Gedanken denkt man nicht?" 

„Gedanken der Schwäche, alleine weil das Wort Schwäche in deinem Hause verboten ist. Weil du jahrelang im Glauben erzogen wurdest, „Schwäche" sei inakzeptabel, so lange, bis du dich selbst alleine für den nanokurzen Moment einer solchen Consideratio infirmitatis hasst. Gedanken der Leere, die über Mauern und Flure hinausgeht, sich bis in dein Innerstes erstreckt; dir sagt, wie nutzlos du bist, wie tot. Gedanken der Verzweiflung. Doch wenn du es genauer betrachtest, dann wird dir klar, dass Verzweiflung ein viel zu schwaches Wort ist, den Zustand zu beschreiben, in welchem du dich befindest. Düstere Gedanken, die den Wunsch in dir wecken, zu verletzen – andere, dich – einfach um herauszufinden, ob du überhaupt noch irgendetwas empfindest, weil alles in dir sich so leblos anfühlt, als gehöre die Hand, die du betrachtest überhaupt nicht dir, sondern zu einem Stück totem Fleisch. Und genauso fühlst du dich auch. Ein Stück totes Fleisch. Doch eigentlich darfst du überhaupt nichts fühlen... nichts."

„Draco..." 

_„Was ist die „dröhnende Stille"?"_

„Fremitum silentium... Es ist das, was übrig bleibt. Wenn dir das Denken verboten, das Fühlen genommen und die Hülle übrig ist. Ein hohler Körper, hallend. Sie kennen das stete Rauschen, wenn man eine Muschel an sein Ohr hält? Genauso ist es. Immer da, nicht wirklich störend, doch wenn es unerwünscht ist, eine Qual, die sich nicht vertreiben oder beenden lässt. Egal, was du tust. Du liegest auf deinem Bett und da ist nichts... nur die Stille – unerträglich laut. Du weißt, sie war früher nicht da und nie so laut. Doch jetzt kannst du sie nicht länger verleugnen, nicht mehr ignorieren, wie du es vor Jahren noch konntest. Sie schlägt wütend und mächtig in deinem Gehörgang. Pocht in deinem Schädel. Du fängst an zu hoffen, dein Trommelfell würde platzen; und endlich würde dich vollkommene Stille umfangen. Du beginnst zu glauben, bald überwältigt sie dich, macht dich Teil ihres Schwingens, so dass du aufhörst zu existieren, mit einem Körper, den deine Seele nicht mehr ausfüllen kann."

...

„Warum sagen sie nichts?"

„Dein Zuhause ist ein Alptraum." 

„Als ich im Kindesalter war, wollte ich niemals einschlafen. Nicht aus Angst vor Alpträumen. Nein, sondern weil ich Morpheus als Unterbrechung meines Lebens ansah. Jeden Abend ein kleiner Tod, der mich umfing. Lieber wollte ich spielen, lesen, mich den naiven Tagträumen von Seeräubern, mächtigen Rittern und weisen Magiern hingeben."

„Natürlich... wie jedes Kind." 

„Nun, sehe ich das Leben als Unterbrechung meines Schlafes. Ich weiß, dass ich sagte, Schlaf wäre mir unwillkommen. Gefürchtet. Doch nur wegen seiner Träume. Manchmal erscheint er mir jedoch so verlockend, dass ich ihn fürchte. Dann sind es gerade diese Träume, die ich will... weil sie mich fühlen lassen."

„Wovor du wiederum Angst hast." 

„Nicht Angst. Ich will sie einfach nicht, schon lange nicht mehr. Alleine die Vorstellung jagt mir Schauer über den Rücken; so ungewohnt."

„Kannst du mir die Träume beschreiben?" 

„Nein, nicht jetzt, nie."

„Erzählen heißt sich stellen." 

„Ich sagte ‚Nein'."

„Willst du feige sein?" 

„Ein Malfoy ist nicht feige. Lediglich nicht willig etwas zu tun, das nicht seinem eigen Willen entspricht."

„Stimmt, in der Fachsprache nennt man das dann „Trotz"  oder „Ferocia" wie du sicher sagen würdest." 

„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung."

„Oh ja, ich habe keine Ahnung. Und du darfst genau einmal raten warum." 

„Mache ich sie wütend?"

„Nein, du machst mir lediglich gerade sehr deutlich klar, dass ich meine Zeit mit dir verschwende." 

„Ach, wie bedauerlich... sie verlieren die Geduld."

_„Nein, ich stelle nur fest, dass du eindeutig ein Fall für die Kinderpsychologie bist."_

„Ich bin nicht pueril!"

„Du gibst allerdings gerade ein sehr gutes Beispiel dafür." 

„Wissen sie, was sie mich können?"

„Ich habe dich in die Ecke getrieben, du weißt nicht mehr weiter. Leider hat man dir auch keine Manieren beigebracht, sonst würdest du nämlich schweigen, anstelle deine Lage weiter zu verschlimmern."

„Meine ‚sogenannte Lage' ist schlimm genug; es spielt keine Rolle mehr, wie ich mich verhalte."

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal geweint?" 

„Wie ich ihnen bereits sagte, ich weine nicht."

„Als Kind, nehme ich an." 

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Hast du als Kind geweint, Draco?" 

„Nein, warum auch?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du als Kind geweint hast." 

„Warum hören sie nicht auf damit mich ständig nach meiner beschissenen Kindheit zu fragen?! Wenn ich ihnen doch sage, dass ich nicht weinen kann, warum glauben sie mir das dann Gottverdammtnochmal nicht!?"

„Zwischen jetzt und damals liegen Jahre. Man verlernt vieles und vielleicht gehört bei dir das Weinen hinzu."

„Stück für Stück, stets im Tausch gegen neue Grausamkeit oder ein seltener Blick ohne Verachtung."

„Ein hoher Preis für Anerkennung." 

„Kann man das Weinen verlernen?"

„Nein." 

„Kann man das Weinen verlernen?"

„Nein, Draco." 

„Kann man das Weinen verlernen?"

„Nein, Draco, irgendwann wirst du es wieder können." 

„Nein, Dr. Sterling, ich habe alle Tränen bereits geweint. Ich bin leer."

„Sehen sie mich nicht so an."

„Willst du es wieder können?" 

„Nein."

„Aber ich... ich will, dass du irgendwann vor mir sitzt und weinst. Du sollst weinen wie das Kind, das in dir ist. Das Kind, dass man eingesperrt und gefoltert hat; durch Generationen von falschem Stolz und grausamer Tradition misshandelt hat; dessen Schreie niemand gehört hat und niemand hören wollte."

„Hören sie auf."

„Hab keine Angst."

„Ich..."

„Ich werde dir helfen."

_„Ich werde nicht nur deine Tränen finden, ich werde auch das Kind finden und schließlich dein Lächeln."_

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal gelächelt? Ohne Triumph, ohne Hass, ohne Spott." 

_„Einfach, weil das Leben schön war und du glücklich."_

„Das Leben war noch nie schön."

Ende Sitzung III Sitzung VII 

„Tag."

„Hi... du bist früh." 

„Konnte es eben kaum erwarten."

_„Das glaube ich dir. Wie geht es dir?"_

„Ah, wieder die obligatorische Eröffnungsfrage."

„Und bekomme ich wieder die obligatorische Antwort?" „Ich nehme dir deine Gleichgültigkeit nicht ab." „Jemand, der sich so viele Gedanken über seine eigenes Leben macht, der ist sich nicht gleichgültig." 

„Fein, es geht mir beschissen! Ist ihnen das lieber?"

„Wenn es ehrlich ist: ja." 

„Es ist ehrlich... ich weiß es nicht. Den Unterschied zwischen glücklich und unglücklich kenne ich nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich gerade bin. Oder nicht bin. Schon zu lange fühle ich mich so... So leicht und grau. Nicht heiß, nicht kalt, nicht blau, nicht rot. Nicht müde und nicht hellwach. Immer ein dumpfes Schweben, kein oben, kein unten. Um mich und in mir. Ob ich vorwärts gehe oder rückwärts, weiß ich nicht. Manchmal glaube ich, es ist weniger ein Gehen, als vielmehr ein Fließen. Nicht schnell und nicht langsam; immer gleichbleibend. Ist das Gleichgültigkeit?"

„Warum lächeln sie?"

„Weil du verzweifelt hoffst, ich könnte ja sagen." 

„Sie meinen, ich wünsche mir gegenüber allem gleichgültig zu sein?"

„Genau das meine ich." 

_„Aber es ist nicht so, nicht wahr?"_

_„Dir ist vieles vielleicht egal, aber dennoch nicht alles. Du empfindest sogar sehr intensiv."_

„Habe ich recht?" 

„Noch nie darüber nachgedacht."

„Erinnerst du dich noch an deine Kindheit?" 

„Das habe ich ihnen doch schon vor ein paar Wochen erzählt!"

„Wieder auf dem Kriegspfad?" 

„Warum fragen sie mich immer dasselbe? Ich habe ihnen doch bereits alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann, gesagt."

„Was fühlst du jetzt?" 

„Jetzt? Jetzt bin ich erstaunt über ihren offensichtlichen Gedächtnisschwund und noch mehr über ihre bestürzende Naivität, die sie glauben lässt, heute eine Antwort zu bekommen."

_„Ich glaube vielmehr, dass du zornig bist. Zornig, weil ich dich trotz deiner eloquenten Verteidigungstaktik nicht in Ruhe lasse, sondern zu etwas zwinge, was du so vehement verdrängen willst oder dich gar nicht mehr erinnern kannst."_

„Was wollen sie von mir?"

_„Was ich will? Das du mir etwas erzählst: wie du als Kind im Garten gespielt hast, was dein Lieblingsessen war, wohin eure Wochenendausflüge gingen oder ob deine Mutter dir Schlaflieder vorgesummt hat. Das ist etwas, was jedes Kind beantworten kann. Weil es zu fest im Unterbewusstsein verankert ist."_

„In meinem Unterbewusstsein ist nichts; ich muss es wohl doch verdrängt haben."

„Warum geht es dir heute nicht gut?" 

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es mir „nur" heute nicht gut geht."__

_„Ich formuliere die Frage um: warum geht es dir nicht gut."_

„Dann habe ich eine neue Frage für sie: ich weiß es nicht! Sagen sie es mir doch, schließlich sind sie der Psychiater, nicht ich!"

_„Ich sage dir, warum."_

„Bin ganz Ohr..."

_„Du wirst gezwungen jemand zu sein, der du nicht sein willst. In dir ist etwas gefangen, das hinauswill. Bisher konntest du es stets erfolgreich zurückhalten, unterdrücken. Doch es klopft immer lauter, hat Argumente, die du nicht verweisen kannst und du willst es auch gar nicht mehr unterdrücken. Es ist eine andere Seite von dir. Du bist neugierig darauf, aber du hast Angst vor ihr. Und dann gibt es noch die Seite, die wir alle von dir kennen. Die Fassade, nur noch zusammengehalten durch Vernunft und Dressur."_

„Ich bin nicht dressiert."

_  
"Erzähl mir von deinem Vater."_

„Was hat mein Vater damit zu tun?"

_„Laut einer Studie ist die erste Identifikationsfigur für ein Kind, die eigene Mutter oder, im Falle eines Jungen, der Vater. Ganz unbewusst hat er großen Einfluss auf sein Kind und diese Prägung kann sich sogar im Teenageralter noch immer deutlich abzeichnen."_

„Dann will ich mal nicht so sein... wenn es sie so glücklich macht..."

_„Nicht mich, Draco. Dich."_

„Auch egal."

„Glauben sie, ich bin arrogant?"

_„Was ich glaube, tut hier nichts zur Sache."_

„Ach nein? Das sehe ich anders: sie entscheiden in wenigen Wochen über mein Leben. Somit bin ich schon von ihrer subjektiven Meinung abhängig, da ich mit niemandem sonst derartige „Konferenzen" abhalte."

_„Gut, dann ist meine Sicht vielleicht relevant, doch ich pflege in der Regel nicht, meine Erkenntnisse und Vermutungen dem betreffenden Patienten mitzuteilen."_

„Machen sie eine Ausnahme. Glauben sie, ich bin arrogant?"

_„Nein, ich denke, du bist verwöhnt. Verwöhnt und vielleicht bis zu einem gewissen Grad hin arrogant, jedoch wirkt es auf mich... eher... aufgesetzt, eisern antrainiert. Ein bisschen Farbe um einen Fettfleck an der Wand zu übertünchen. Allerdings kann ich dich beruhigen: Es fällt einem Unkundigen nicht auf. Die Maske ist durch und durch täuschend gut."_

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein. Sie müssen wissen, mein Vater hat diese „Tugend" zur Vollkommenheit gemacht. Wann immer ich vor ihm stand, schien es mir, ich blicke hinauf zum Mond. Kein Blick hinab, kein einsamer Funke Wärme. Er war der Mount Everest, an dessen Eishängen ich stets abrutschte, in dessen kalten Furchen meine Steigeisen zersprangen und von dem ich stets wusste, dass ich den  Gipfel niemals erreichen würde."

„Er schien dir perfekt." 

„Er war perfekt. So verachtungswürdig perfekt."

„Du hast ihn verachtet?" 

„Wie konnte ich nicht?"

„Das musst du mir sagen. Er war für dich all das, was du sein wolltest. Symbolisierte Stärke, Unnahbarkeit und war von messerscharfem Verstand."

„Er war bemitleidenswert."

„Ich habe lange gebraucht, bis ich es erkannte. Doch als ich es das erste Mal gesehen habe, erlosch mein Hass auf ihn vollkommen. Am Schluss war er mir zu gleichgültig, um noch Mitleid zu empfinden. Vielleicht hätte ich es ja, wäre sein Vorbild nicht so vollkommen gewesen."

„Du hast ihn gehasst?" 

„Ja."

„War es so schlimm?" 

„Ich habe es ihnen erzählt."

„Würdest du es mir noch einmal wiederholen; etwas präziser, ausführlicher?" 

„Bekomme ich eine Zigarette?"

„Strapaziere meine Geduld nicht." 

„Ein Versuch war es wert..."

„Unsere Familie ist sehr alt. Wir können unsere Wurzeln bis ins 11. Jahrhundert zurückverfolgen."

„Ist das etwas, was dich mit Stolz erfüllt?" 

„Nur wenige Zaubererfamilien können das. Über zwanzig Generationen lang verunreinigte kein Tropfen Schlammblut unsere Linie, Sanguis purus. Es ist Tradition, dass der älteste männliche Nachkomme alle Besitztümer erbt. Natürlich wurden auch Mädchen geboren, doch ich erinnere mich an einige „bedauernswerte" Krankheiten, welche diese arme Geschöpfe bereits in früher Kindheit befielen. Außer meiner Urgroßmutter Amanda, der Großmutter meines Vaters, ist mir keine weibliche Erbin bekannt. Sie streifte ihren Namen Lügen. Angeblich aß sie zum Frühstück das Herz eines Hauselfen; es sollte ihr die Agilität und Stärke erhalten. Ob das der Wahrheit entspricht, weiß ich nicht. Über solche Dinge wird in unserem Haus nicht gesprochen. Ich weiß es nur aus Gerüchten. Der Erbe hat die Pflicht, die Familie im Sinne der Tradition zu führen, dem ruhmvollen Namen keine Schande zu bereiten, die Besitztümer zu vergrößern und eine natürliche Ambitio nach Großem zu entwickeln. 

Sie sehen, mein Vater hatte also allen Grund, große Erwartungen an mich zu stellen. Etwas anderes wäre ihm gar nicht möglich gewesen. Ich war sein Abbild. Ein Erbe, wie er ihn sicher gewünscht hatte und auf den er stolz sein konnte. Bereits bei meiner Geburt war ich so begierig auf das Leben, dass ich meiner Mutter quälende Schmerzen zugefügt haben soll. Zwei Tage habe sie in den Wehen gelegen, so erzählen es die Hauselfen. Ich war ein starkes Kind, ein würdiger Nachfolger, so befand mein Vater. Als Zeichen seines erfolgversprechenden Bündnisses mit dem Dunklen Lord erhielt ich den Namen der Schlange: draco, draconis m. Schlange, Drache... oder Teufel, der Name, welcher auch er selbst trug. Noch bevor ich ein zaghaftes Wort formulieren konnte, hatte er meine Seele seinem Herrn verkauft und sah mich an seiner glorreichen Seite."

„Eine Erwartung, welche du nicht erfüllen konntest?" 

„Eine Erwartung, welche ich keineswegs erfüllen konnte."

„Doch du wolltest es?" 

„Ja, ich wollte es. Und wie ich es wollte."

_„Aber es gelang dir nie?"_

„Es gelang mir nie."

„Aber inzwischen ist es mir egal."

**Ende Sitzung VII**

_~_****

**Sitzung VIII**

„Hallo."

_„Ich staune. Schon wieder pünktlich."_

„Gewöhnen sie sich bloß nicht daran…"

_„Pünktlichkeit ist heutzutage leider keine häufige Eigenschaft mehr. Im Gegenteil: die moderne _

_Jugend zieht das unhöfliche Benehmen vor. Wenn du also rebellieren willst, dich von der breiten Masse abheben, solltest du das besser tun, indem du pünktlich bist."_

„Ich werde es revidieren."

„Schön." „Also, fang' an." „Mit was?" „Mit dem, was du letzte Woche nicht beendet hast." „Ach so, das meinen sie." 

„Sagen sie mir: halten sie es für sehr krank, wenn man sich verzweifelt bemüht, wie jemand zu werden, denn man eigentlich zutiefst verabscheut?"

„Nein." 

„Nein?"

_„Nein, ich halte es für, wie du bereits sagtest, „verzweifelt". Wer hätte dir als Vorbild dienen sollen, nachdem jeder, der in Frage kam, genau so war, wie man nicht sein sollte? Dein Vater hat dein Denken entscheidend beeinflusst. Noch heute sprichst, handelst und denkst du, wie er es wollte und getan hätte."_

„Mit einer Ausnahme."__

_„Und was genau stellt diese Ausnahme dar?"_

„Ich weiß, wie verzweifelt ich bin."__

„Ihm ist es nie aufgefallen... wie erbärmlich... wie kalt und wie schwach er dennoch war. Sein Kalkül, seine Machtgier, seine überhebliche Distanz, Arroganz wurde ihm zum Verhängnis... ein fataler Fehler, wie er selbst feststellen musste. Er lebte genau wie sein Vater es von ihm verlangte. Zu sehr, zu perfekt. Vielleicht war es mein Glück, dass ich so wenig auf „unseren" Namen, auf „unsere" Tradition gab. Vielleicht konnte ich nur so begreifen, dass wir nicht die Herren waren, wie wir immer dachten, sondern die Knechte."

„Wem habt ihr gedient?" 

„Wem? Wenn sie jetzt auf den Namen des Dunklen Lords warten, so irren sie. Ein Malfoy dient niemandem. Auch nicht dem Dunklen Lord. Aber es war sicherlich falsch zu glauben, er würde uns dienen."

„Nein, ein Malfoy dient der Öffentlichkeit, immer nur den anderen. Indem er sich genau so verhält, wie es von ihm erwartet wird. Eines Malfoys würdig. Ja, das war der Ausdruck, den mein Vater wählte. Wir waren die Knechte unserer Vorfahren, obgleich sie schon ewig tot waren."

„Und wieso bist du anders?" 

_„_Nachdem ich das erkannt habe, konnte ich unmöglich so werden wie mein Vater... ich verachtete ihn schließlich... doch der andere Teil in mir, jener alte Teil gebot mir seinen Standart zu erreichen."

_„Warum?"_

„Ich glaube, es war Trotz. Den Stempel, den er mir in früher Kindheit eingeprägt hatte, loszuwerden. Ein stummes Duell: er, der mich herausforderte, ich, der annahm. Katz und Maus, Vater und Sohn.

_„Und du warst eines Malfoys nicht „würdig?"_

„Nein. Ich genoss jede Enttäuschung, die ich in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Die Beschämung und der Zorn über den unfähigen Sohn. Die Pejoration in seinen Augen. Ich lachte über ihn, weil er die gleiche nicht in meinen finden konnte, unfähig sich als das zu erkennen, was er war."

„Und zugleich... verehrte ich ihn. Weil er es war: kalt, würdig und so gefühllos. Man konnte ihn niemals verletzten, sich an ihm messen, sein Inneres erreichen."

_„Weil du verletzbar warst."_

„Ich verliere die Fassung, fühle Zorn, Eifersucht. Lasse mich sogar von meinen Gefühlen leiten."

_„Den Eindruck habe ich selten. Du wirkst recht kühl, ja gleichgültig. Und ich vermute, kaum einer kann diese Fassade hinterblicken."_

„Jetzt ja. Wissen sie, sieben Jahren Schule und etliche gelegentliche Zusammentreffen mit meinem Vater haben mir gewisse Erfahrungen vermittelt, wie ich mich zu verhalten oder zu sein habe, doch ich ahne, ich werde niemals vor ihm bestehen können."

„Ein Glück, dass ich es nicht will."

„Hasst du ihn?" 

...

...

„Ich habe es getan. Aufgrund all dessen, was er meiner Mutter angetan hat und noch mehr für das, was er mir angetan hat."

„Zu deiner Mutter kommen wir später noch. Aber kannst du wirklich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass du ihn jetzt nicht mehr hasst?"

„Ja. Wie könnte ich noch?"

„Wie könnte ich noch?"

„Ja, wie könntest du noch?" 

„Willst du heute noch über deine Mutter sprechen? Oder sollen wir das auf das nächste Mal verschieben?"

„Ach, wieso denn? Nutzen sie meine Suada ruhig aus... wer weiß, wenn sie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen...?"

„Hasst du deine Mutter?" 

„Nein."

„Liebst du deine Mutter?" 

„Nein."

„Formulieren wir die Frage um: Liebst und hasst du deine Mutter?" 

„Ja."

„Erzähle mir von ihr. Damit ich weiß, wenn ich vor mir habe. War sie einer Malfoy „würdig"?" 

„Wenn nicht sie, dann keine."

„Sie war die perfekte Frau an der Seite eines perfekten Mannes. Kühl wie ein nebliger Novembermorgen und ebenso verschwiegen. Schön wie der Jüngling, dem sie ihren Namen verdankt und ebenso unnahbar."

„Hatte sie auch die Liebe zu sich selbst mit diesem gemein?" 

„In ihrem Gemach waren nicht mehr Spiegel als üblich, wenn sie das meinen. Doch dass sie sich selbst gerne darin ansah, kann ich nicht abstreiten. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie eine Schönheit war. Das war das Bild, das die Öffentlichkeit sah."

„Unterschied es sich von dem Privaten?" 

„Manchmal ja, manchmal nein. War mein Vater in der Nähe, so verhielt sie sich stets so, wie er es wünschte und es die Schicklichkeit erlaubte. In seiner Abwesenheit konnte sie sich verändern. Sie sprach. Sie hielt und kümmerte. Doch ebenso schnell ebbte es ab. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Wärme, des Verbotenen, ließ es nach, wie ein Fieber, dass von einem Arzt kuriert wurde."

„Dein Vater war der Arzt, nehme ich an?" 

„Mir war er ein guter Lehrer, ihr ein guter Arzt."

„Sie gab dir Liebe?" 

„Liebe? Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand aus unserer Familie fähig ist Liebe zu geben. Nein, vermutlich war es einfach so, dass sie in mir ein Stück ihrer selbst fand, dass sie befähigte mir manchmal Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung zu zeigen. Ich weiß es nicht; sie ist diejenige, welche ich nie wirklich durchschauen konnte. In einem Moment sprach sie mit mir, saß im Garten, während ich am Teich spielte. Im nächsten stand sie auf, verließ mich ohne ein Wort und richtete die nachfolgenden Tage kein weiteres an mich. Sie konnte mich halten und fallen lassen; in einer Minute sich vollkommen verändern."

„Es hat dich verwirrt." 

„Verwirrt? Nein, verstört. Von meinem Vater wusste ich, was ich zu erwarten hatte, aber von ihr… nie."

„Sie hat mich verwöhnt. Geschenke, Haustiere, Erlaubnisse. Ich bekam alles, was ich begehrte. Leider war ich zu jung... um zu erkennen, wie falsch das war. Sie wollte mir etwas geben, um die Leere und Kühle in mir zu füllen. Doch leider war ich zu jung... um zu verstehen, dass bei meinem Vater die Dinge „anders" liefen. Früher hasste ich sie für ihre verzweifelten Versuche. Sie waren der Grund für die Verachtung meines Vaters, weshalb er mich nie akzeptierte... ich war nur der verweichlichte, verzogene Sohn. Meine Mutter dachte, Materielles könnte ersetzen, was mein Vater mir vorenthielt. Nun... der ist mir inzwischen egal und ihr habe ich verziehen."

„Was glaubst du, waren ihre Motive?" 

„Ihre Motive?"

„Du hast gesagt, du konntest sie nicht wirklich durchschauen. Inwiefern?" 

„Sie verehrte meinen Vater, liebte ihn tief, trotz allem, was er war und für das, was er war. Ob sie realisierte wie viel Macht sie dadurch in seine Hände legte, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich vermute, es war ihr nicht bewusst. Sie war zerrissen zwischen dem Pflichtbewusstsein einer Ehefrau und dem einer Mutter, zwischen der Liebe, die sie gefügig alles für ihn tun ließ und der zu ihrem Sohn, der niemals so werden sollte wie der Vater. Sicher hat sie geahnt, dass sie niemals beides haben kann... hat es wider Hoffnung geglaubt... und dabei den Keil noch tiefer getrieben. Vielleicht hat sie es irgendwann sogar verstanden, aber es war zu spät."

„Du konntest nie begreifen, warum sie ihn liebte. Und für diese Liebe hast du sie gehasst." 

„Nein, ich konnte es nicht verstehen, weil ich ihn so sehr verachtete. Und ich konnte es nicht verstehen, weil er sie nicht brauchte. Genauso wenig wie sie ihn brauchte."

„Jetzt widersprichst du dir selbst. Gerade noch hast du mir erzählt, wie verzweifelte sie seine Nähe suchte."

„Ja, natürlich. Aber sie war auch so stark. Sie stritten sich und sie setzte all ihre Kälte und Berechnung ein um ihr Ziel zu erreichen und zu gewinnen. Dann konnte sie durch Eloquenz und ihren puren Willen jeden zu ihrem Opfer werden lassen; in diesen Momenten war er ihr so unterlegen wie ich ihm. Das war die andere Seite meiner Mutter. Die Seite, die nicht von ihm abhängig war. Nun können sie sicher verstehen, weshalb ich ihre Reaktion auf ihn immer als kläglich beurteilte."

_„Und für was liebst du sie?"_

„Sie hat mich das denken gelehrt. Ohne sie wäre ich die wertlose, schlechte Kopie meines Vaters, aber nun... ich weiß, dass ich auf alle, die mich kennen als genau das wirke. Doch ich weiß auch, dass genau dieses Denken und der Zynismus mich davon abhalten werden."

„Hasst du sie nicht auch aus diesem Grund?" 

„Ich muss zu geben, dass ich ihren Gedanken jetzt nicht ganz folgen konnte. Aus welchem Grund soll ich sie noch hassen?"

„Weil sie dich das Denken lehrte. Ohne das du niemals realisiert hättest, wie sehr du dein Vater werden willst, wie wenig du dein Vater werden kannst und wie sehr du ihn dafür verachtest und dich, dass du es trotz allem willst. Mehr als alles andere. Weil du realisiert hast, wie erbärmlich du selbst bist."

„Ich bin nicht erbärmlich!"

_„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Ich habe nur deine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen."_

„Ich -"

_„Wir sind schon lange über der Zeit. Denk bitte darüber nach; lass mich das nächste Mal wissen, zu welchem Schluss du gekommen bist. Auf Wiedersehen."_

„Ich... Ach, vergessen sie's!"

„Das ist jetzt ein glatter Rauswurf, wissen sie das?"

_„Es ist kein „Rauswurf" und du weißt das."_

„Klar, sie haben ja noch andere Patienten. Aber wenn es nun ein Notfall wäre?"

„Das wäre etwas anderes. Doch da das nicht der Fall ist..." 

„Ist gut... bin ja schon weg."

Sitzung VIII Ende 

_~_

Sitzung...  (?) 

"Ave Medice, Moriturus te salutat."

_"Salve, conside."_

"Hier, fangen sie!"

_„Du hast es gelesen?"_

„War ganz interessant, ja. Manchmal etwas zu simpel, aber nichtsdestotrotz..."

„Macht ihnen ihre Arbeit Spaß?"

_„Selbstverständlich."_

„Schön. Macht ihnen die Arbeit mit mir Spaß?"

_„Manchmal ja… manchmal nein."_

„Wenigstens sind sie ehrlich."

_„Warum sollte ich denn nicht ehrlich sein? Ich muss dir aber auch sagen, dass ich schon weitaus „kompliziertere" Besucher hatte als dich."_

„Mussten sie mir das jetzt sagen? Hätten sie mich nicht im Glauben lassen können, bei ihnen wenigstens so bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben?"

_„Glaube mir, Draco. Das hast du auch so."_

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt..."

„Und?"

_„Was, und?"_

„Das wissen sie."

_„Was „weiß" ich?"_

„Wie lautet ihr „Befund"?"

_„Ach, das meinst du also... ich weiß nicht... wie lautet deiner denn?"_

„Das ist ihr Job, wenn ich sie daran erinnern darf. Auch wenn ich die meiste Zeit hier gesprochen habe, anstatt sie, wie es ihr Job eigentlich geboten hätte."

_„Mein „Job" ist es dir zuzuhören und nicht dir vorzuschreiben, was du zu tun hast. Aber sag mir doch, wie du unsere Treffen empfunden hast, wie du dich dabei gefühlt hast. Glaubst du, dass du dich während der „Behandlung" verändert hast? Warst du mit mir als Psychotherapeut zufrieden?"_

„Nun ja... geht man bei der Definition von „Psychotherapeut" von der Analyse und Behandlung eines unter psychischen Anomalien und seelischen Störungen Leidenden aus, so kann ich ihnen eine gewisse Kompetenz nicht abstreiten... aber menschlich... haben sie versagt."

_„Draco, du bist unverbesserlich."_

„Ich weiß. Danke, aber Perfektion kann man nur selten noch verbessern."

_„Es ist unsere letzte Sitzung. Was ist das für ein Gefühl?"_

„Ein verdammt gutes. Ich kann mit meiner Zeit wahrlich besseres anfangen, als hier jeden Freitag nachmittag die Minuten zu zählen."

_ „Gut, dann mache ich eben den Anfang: auch wenn man es eigentlich nicht sagen sollte... die Gespräche mit dir waren sehr interessant und ich denke, ich werde sie auch vermissen. Trotz allem freue ich mich aber auch, dass wir die Sitzungen jetzt beenden können und du dich nicht weiter jeden Freitag hierher quälen und deine kostbare Zeit verschwenden musst."_

„Sparen sie sich diese Worte! Das sagen sie doch zu jedem ihrer Patienten! Dann seien sie lieber ehrlich zu mir, anstatt mir ins Gesicht zu lügen!"

_„Ich war ehrlich zu dir und ich denke, du weißt das auch."_

„Ich liebe ihre scharfe Zunge, Dr. Sterling, ich hoffen, sie wissen das?"

_„Na, wenigstens ist das ein Statement. Wenn auch keines, mit dem ich etwas anfangen kann."_

„Verzeihung, Doktor, ich bin untröstlich."

_„Ich weiß, wenn es sich mit deinem Familiennamen vereinbaren lassen könnte, würdest du mich jetzt sicher auf Knien um Verzeihung bitten."_

„Das war nun ein reichlich unqualifizierter Kommentar, der impliziert, dass sie durchaus eine persönliche Bindung zu ihrem Patienten haben, sich ihm menschlich nahe fühlen und seinen Humor teilen."

_„Wenn du mir damit sagen willst, ich wäre inkompetent, weil ich gegenüber meinen Patienten Sympathie hege und nicht jede Emotion ausschalten kann, dann muss ich dir leider sagen, dass wie die Therapiestunden noch einmal um fünf Sitzungen verlängern müssen, weil du ganz offensichtlich nichts gelernt hast."_

„Da muss ich wohl dankend ablehnen, doch ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass sie mich noch länger um sich haben wollen."

_„Von Wollen kann keine Rede sein... aber weißt du, was ich für eine solche Behandlungsstunde verlange...?"_

„Wenn das so ist... im Ernst, ich denke dass es im nachhinein gar nicht so schlimm war... vielleicht hat es sogar etwas genutzt? Jedenfalls..."

„Jedenfalls...?" 

„Jedenfalls hat es mir... gut getan."

_„Das glaube ich auch."_

„Und? Was erzählen sie denen jetzt?"

_„Was erzähle ich wem?"_

„Den Typen von der Untersuchungskommission."

_„Wie du weißt, bin ich an eine ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden, die mir verbietet über dich und deinen Hintergrund nähere Auskünfte zu geben. Ich werde ihnen nur sagen, dass es dir vielleicht sogar zuzutrauen wäre, dass du sogar Gründe hättest, ich aber dennoch weiß, dass du es nicht gewesen bist."_

„Sie haben mich nie danach gefragt. Warum?"

_„Weil ich niemanden therapieren kann, dem ich eine solche Frage stelle. Ich kann und will meine Patienten nicht zu einer Lüge zwingen und ich vertraue darauf, dass sich irgendwann ein solches Vertrauensverhältnis einstellt, dass die Wahrheit entweder ans Licht kommt, oder ich mir selbst so sicher sein kann, dass er es nicht gewesen ist."_

„Und bei mir sind sie sicher?"

_„Ja."_

„Wirklich sicher?"

„Ja." 

„Wow."

_„Meine Menschenkenntnis hat mich noch nie betrogen und ich vertraue dir."_

„Aber sie haben gesagt, sie würden es mir durchaus zutrauen?"

_„Ja."_

„Meine Gründe wären berechtigt?"

„Berechtigt ja, doch es würde dich nicht schützen." 

„Und meine Mutter? Würden sie es ihr zutrauen?"

_„Auch ihre Gründe wären nachvollziehbar, aber sie ist vollständig auszuschließen."_

„Und was sagt ihnen das? Ihre Menschenkenntnis oder ihr Gefühl?"

_„Beides."_

„Und sie wollen mich nicht danach fragen?"

_„Auch jetzt noch immer nicht."_

„Wirklich nicht?"

_„Nein."_

„Oder haben sie einfach Angst, sie könnten sich getäuscht haben?"

_„Nein, ich vertraue dir."_

„Und ihrer Menschenkenntnis."

„Sie vertrauen mir wirklich?"

_„Ja."_

„Danke."

_„Was wirst du jetzt tun?"_

„In die Welt hinausgehen und mein Leben genießen."

_„Das hast du doch vorher auch getan."_

„Falsch. Zuvor war ich draußen und schien mein Leben zu genießen. Vielleicht kann ich es jetzt wirklich."

_„Ein guter Plan. Und danach?"_

„Werde ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Ich werde mir eine Frau suchen, zehn kleine Dracos in die Welt setzen und aus unserem Anwesen eine Kinderklinik machen."

_„Das klingt gut, aber lass die kleinen „Dracos" bitte weg. Der Mitmenschen und meinen Nerven zuliebe."_

„Mal sehen... ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht das, aber vielleicht auch dies. Ich stehe zum ersten Mal vor solche einer Wahl."

_„Verstehe. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Von ganzem Herzen."_

„Danke."

_„Überlege es dir gut. Irgendwann ist es zu spät und du hast schon fast zwanzig Jahre deines Lebens verschwendet. Es wäre schade, wenn es noch mehr würden."_

„Klar."

_„Lass dich ab und zu mal hier sehen. Du weißt, wo du mich findest."_

„Klar."

_„Und hör auf so ein Gesicht zu ziehen!"_

„Ich ziehe kein Gesicht!"

_„Ach, was. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich weinen."_

„Ich weine nicht und werde nicht weinen. Doch nicht wegen ihnen! Das hätten sie wohl gerne?"

_„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Komm steh auf, eine Umarmung."_

_..._

_„Und nun geh. Ich habe noch andere Patienten."_

„Wiederseh'n. Wer weiß, vielleicht schau ich wirklich mal vorbei... wenn es mir langweilig ist. Also, eher nicht."

_„Natürlich."_

_„Du bist ja immer noch da. Los, verschwinde!"_

„Bin schon weg. Nur eines noch: sie setzen zuviel Vertrauen in die Menschen... oder ihre Menschenkenntnis... irgendwann werden sie enttäuscht."

**Sitzung... (?) Ende**

_ ~_** Ende **_~ _

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! ^.^

Für Kommentare, Interpretationen, Lobungen und aber auch Kritik bin ich offen... ****


End file.
